1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related in general to the field of data management systems. In particular, the invention consists of a system for retaining at least one of a plurality of connectors or cables while allowing a user to remove one or more of the other connectors or cables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Data management systems are used for providing cost effective storage and retrieval of large quantities of data. In a data management system, data is transmitted over communication channels usually including cables. These cables, in turn, traditionally include connectors for connecting the cables to transmission or receiving devices. The point at which connectors are connected to transmission and receiving devices is often referred to as a buss bar.
Some data management systems are intended to be fully redundant, i.e., each primary component has a backup device which performs the function of the primary component in the event the primary component is damaged, disabled, inoperative, disconnected, or removed from the data management system. Of primary concern is the potential for removing data cables, power cables, or the like, by accident or otherwise. If a user were to disconnect either a primary communication cable or a backup communication cable while the other is also disconnected, the data management system's redundancy would be defeated. Likewise, if a primary or backup power connection is removed while the other is not coupled to the data management system, a catastrophic failure could occur to the data management system that could disrupt the flow of data between the systems components or between the data management system and other extrinsic systems. Additionally, the removal of power from a redundantly designed data management system could result in the loss of data or damage to the system's components.
One approach to this problem has been to physically secure connectors to buss bars or the like by manually inserting a screw through the connector and buss bar. In order to remove such a connector, the user would need to locate an appropriate tool and then remove the screw. This approach helps prevent inadvertent removal of a connector by careless pulling or pushing on other components. Additionally, because a tool is necessary to remove the connector, the user is usually afforded an opportunity to contemplate whether he actually wishes to remove the instant component. Cables can be similarly secured by passing a screw through a retaining clip and buss bar with the same result.
A problem with this approach is that the requirement for a tool may prevent the desired removal of a connector or cable when an appropriate tool cannot be located. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a method for retaining both connectors and cables that prevent their inadvertent removal and gives pause to the user while allowing him to remove either a primary or backup connector or cable without the use of a tool.
As indicated, the failure scenarios discussed above occur due to the inadvertent disconnection of primary and backup connectors or cables. This may also happen if the user is unaware that one of the connectors/cables has already been removed. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a system for retaining primary and backup connectors or cables that can be used to readily ascertain that both the primary and backup components are either both currently present or that only one of the components has already been removed. Additionally, it is desirable to have a system that is easy to use, can allow the quick removal of a connector or cable without the need for tools, and can be used in ubiquitous locations, not just at buss bars or the like.